


Night Shift

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattered Glass!Knock Out prepares for a night shift with his Commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I find the idea of Shattered Glass Knock Out and Starscream to be so cute!

“You’re finally buffing your paint. May I ask what’s the occasion?” Breakdown inquired with amusement upon entering the Med. Bay. It was a rare occasion to see his blue friend taking care of his finish. He usually had to urge Knock Out to do so.

“No occasion.” Knock Out answered, stopping the buffer and avoiding optic contact.

“Suuure.” Breakdown sounded unconvinced. “And I bet it has nothin’ to do with your night shift with Commander Starscream, right?"

Knock Out mumbled a quick "Of course not!” and rushed out of the room.

***

Knock Out was nervous about his night shift with Starscream. He had to be alone with the mech he had a massive crush on. The whole night. Alone with him.

His cheeks heated even before he entered the Command Center where Starscream was already waiting for him.

“Ah, Knock Out, ” the seeker spoke, ready to brief the doctor about whatever needed to be done, before he noticed the shiny finish the blue frame in front of him had. “Oh, you buffed.”

Knock Out’s cheeks heated further because of the attention the seeker was giving him.

“Looks good on you.” Starscream finally spoke and smiled.

Knock Out’s vents hitched before thundering embarrassingly loudly.


End file.
